


Hunting

by Gloriette_deWentz5



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: It's not actually smut, M/M, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloriette_deWentz5/pseuds/Gloriette_deWentz5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very special documentary on the wilfdlife of a rented apartment. See the unique interaction of a predator with his favourite prey, and how his very special attack to the neck is performed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello beauties! Hope you like this new random idea :)

I'm vegan, but I'm always up to a little hunting when the flesh belongs to the most beautiful man on Earth.

_The prey known as 'Joe' lays on the bed, staring emptily at the entertainment device known in his territory as 'television', zapping with the remote control accessory of said entertainment device. He's so into the boring grid his species has created to be broadcasted there, he doesn't notice the presence of 'Andy' -his natural predator- lurking him from the bedroom door. He's quite a sight, the most beautiful specimen of his species in the eyes of the predator; and looks especially attractive when laying on bed without a care, relaxed and unaware of the danger just feet away from him._

_The predator walks slowly and silently towards the bed, the prey is still unaware of his presence and it makes the predator smile. He finally reaches the bed and climbs on it, with which the prey turns to look at him, but he doesn't seem to find him as a threat, instead he smiles, letting the predator know that all guard is down, and he'll be easy to attack._

_Andy tests the trust the prey has given him by laying next to him, the prey doesn't flinch, and doesn't move further from him. Then the predator gets closer to smell the scent of his prey; it's delicious, and he could recognize it pretty much anywhere._

_The predator rests his head on Joe’s shoulder, and the prey puts his arm around Andy’s back; the predator smiles at the naivety of his victim, that’s just gonna be so easy. It’s gonna be easy, but Andy likes to play, so he’s just gonna rub his face against Joe’s body, to mark his territory and make some time. He likes spending long time with Joe before getting down to business._

_Joe smiles, unaware of what’s to come. The predator brings his hand to the prey’s neck, that’s his weak spot, Andy has studied his behaviour closely for a long time, he knows him very well by now. It’s his weak spot, and it’s Andy’s favourite spot to attack, his flesh is so soft there, and whenever Andy touches or kisses it, the prey loses control and gives in to the attack; it’s simply amazing._

_The predator then plays with Joe’s hair, which makes the victim smile, and that smile is all that it takes for Andy to release the attack he’s been holding._

_He gets his face closer to Joe’s neck and rubs his nose against it, it makes the victim loosen up and open more space for Andy to strike. He sets his position and presses his lips against the warm skin, it's so soft and tender his eyes shut immediately; the prey moans softly, the attacker gets it as the cue to deepen the hit. He opens his mouth and sucks the skin in, gently, he doesn’t want to use his teeth quite yet, he wants his prey to get the feeling, to give in deeper and deeper._

I really like hickeys, what can I say? There’s nothing better than the feeling you get from them, I love every sensation involved. I love the feeling of the moist skin, the little bump created when you suck in, the pressure you have to apply to your lips to gather the right amount of skin in order to get a decent sized bruise, I like going a little further and using my teeth to get a darker color on the mark, and the best part of it all, is hearing Joe’s sweet moaning each time I suck in and nibble at his warm skin. And I obviously love getting them, feeling how he pulls my skin between his teeth, how my pulse accelerates at the way he licks softly and moistens my neck. Joe isn’t really a fan of hickeys, though; but he knows I like them so he gets them done to make me smile, and how good he is at it. He’s an amazing kisser, and when he uses that skill on my neck, god, he makes me see stars.

_Andy works his tongue on Joe’s skin, tasting him, feeling each goosebump rise on the soft and hot surface. Each movement of his mouth rises the pleasure inside of him and his eyelids press tighter. The prey knows there’s no way out of the attack, any effort to stop his victimizer would be fruitless, so he gives in accepting his destiny and wraps the attacker in his arms welcomingly. The predator weakens at his victim’s touch, the shaky hands that have given into rubbing Andy’s waist; so he sinks his teeth into the tender flesh while moaning, one of his natural ways of showing pleasure. The prey echoes it and the predator smiles, pulling away to see the progress of his work so far. But the bruise is still too pale to please him, so he resumes the licking and sucking, only this time it’s a little harder, and he opens his mouth wider to cover a bigger area; that way, he shows his power and property over his prey._

_To submit him even further, Andy climbs over Joe’s body, opening his legs and placing them at each side of Joe’s hips. By this moment, the saliva on his neck and the natural scent of the predator have worked on the victim as a neurotoxin that inhibits his own will, forcing him to do as the predator pleases. Now, his brain seeks ways to make the predator comfortable and make the experience more enjoyable, so he waves his hips under Andy’s and rubs his pelvis against his body, it makes both of them moan, it's the climax of the attack. Andy sinks his fingers on Joe's hair, and tugs at it softly as he thrusts his hips against the prey's body. Now they are in perfect sync, and keep an even pace between the thrusting, the kissing and Joe's hands rubbing Andy's hips roughly. The bedroom is filled with moanings and groanings, signaling the ecstasy of both creatures in the ultimate assault of the hunting._

_The predator pulls away and stops moving for a while, which the victim mimics, to check the bruise he has created. It's fairly dark and big enough to please the predator. He smiles at the sight and leans again to give it a final kiss, then he sets his body comfortably and lays on top of the victim's body, resting his head on Joe's shoulder. They both pant softly, the attack requires too much energy from both of them, and it's funny how the prey is so collaborative in its performance, although he doesn't like the attack, especially when it comes so all of the sudden like this one; he also seems full of pleasure, there's just something about the predator's mouth that makes him give in without fighting._

_Joe rubs Andy's thigh slowly, and then takes a deep breath, he's preparing to do something he hasn't been able to do in all the while: he's gonna talk to his attacker._

_"Did you get me one of those freaking bruises?" The victim is clearly confused, he isn't sure of what just happened, the neurotoxic effect of the saliva is still strong on his mind, and it amazes the predator a lot. That little question switches the predator's fun mode on, and he feels like playing with his prey a little more._

_"Mmm... Maybe?" He says with a chuckle and then kisses the bruise again._

_"Did you get me a fucking bruise?" Joe asks again, a little amusement leaking on his voice._

_"I might have..." Andy answers while playing with a curl of Joe's hair._

_"Andy..." the victim presses a little further, but it's because he loves this little playful mood and leading the attacker to joke a little more._

_"Aww, come on, they just look so good on you..." he says with a wide smile._

_"Love, everyone's gonna see it..."_

_"That's the idea..." Andy says playfully and bites his lip._

I think what Joe dislikes the most about hickeys is their placement. He doesn't like to have that bruise in such a visible place, especially in summer, when he would look ridiculous with a scarf on; he says people really don't need to see the product of our intimacy, but I think they look really sexy. He says he'd feel better about them if I did them in places easier to hide, he doesn't really like it that I always go for the neck. Of course I like to kiss and bruise other places of his skin, his body is a work of art, but there's just something about his neck that drives me insane. First of, it's soft, tender and warm, it just feels so good between my teeth; second, it's pretty easy to reach, so when I want to kiss him I don't have to wait until he takes his shirt off or something, I can take him by surprise, like I just did, and I can kiss it again and again during the day; third, it's very easy to see, I can see it whenever I want to and admire the sexiness of my man with the bruise, again no need to take his shirt off, it's perfect. His shoulders are really good too, I've done him hickeys there as well, but nothing compares to his neck.

_"You gotta admit you love getting them..." the predator teases his prey by rubbing his lips against the skin of his jaw as he whispers, "you were moaning so sweatly, I bet you were smiling, weren't you?" The prey takes some time to think, but he doesn't try to hide the smile tightening his lips, and it makes Andy feel very satisfied._

_"Well, it feels quite good, you know? Your lips are amazing..." the prey is completely under the predator's control, "and the way you touch me while you are doing it, I love it. But what if you did them in a place nobody else could see?" Joe tries to negotiate in a honey coated voice, but it's Andy who has the upper hand._

_"What if you walked around the house shirtless? That would make other spots more kissable..."_

_"I'll have to think about it." Answers Joe with a half-smile_

_"Well, while you think of it, I'll keep sucking your neck."_

_Joe keeps his smile on, and stares deeply at Andy's eyes, he knows his submisive role in this moment and is up to let Andy 'feed' himself out of his flesh. Andy leans close to his face and teases a kiss, but doesn't get it done, that's how he demonstrates his power over his little victim._

_"So that's how much you love hickeys, huh, my wild animal?" says Joe sensually._

_"That's it, my sweet boy."_

_In that moment, Joe tightens his grip around Andy's body and makes him turn around, so that now his back is against the mattress._

_The prey is clearly confused: one second ago he was controlling the situation, and now he's looking up into the eyes of his predator who's ready to strike._

_"We might have to get even." says the attacker right before connecting their mouths and tasting Andy's tongue hungrily._

_When they pull away, the neurotoxic effect of Joe's saliva is evident in the victim, who smiles widely and even bites his lip. He moves his head to open a space for the predator to perform his attack._

_In the rented apartment wildlife, hunting roles can switch in a matter of seconds, and the inhabitants have to be extremely aware of those changes, in order to keep the natural poise of their environment._

Yeah, I find this hunting very amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> "The rented apartament documentary", a.k.a. "Andy gets Joe a hickey" :v  
> If you liked it please let me know in the comments ;)


End file.
